La melancolía del cerezo
by Ashabi
Summary: Sasuke se ha convertido en un ninja renegado sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por detenerlo. En medio de las amargas lágrimas y el anhelo de poder volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, Sakura entiende que lo necesita como a la luz del Sol... y que sus ojos son el abismo donde muere su razón. [Shortfic]
1. Se ha ido

**Disclaimer applied. **

Mención especial a Romi, quien se encargó de la portada de este shortfic, y a Blossom Lu quien en su día me apoyó mucho con la primera versión de este proyecto.

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo

* * *

"¿Cómo quieres que me aclare?

Sí aún soy demasiado joven para entender lo que siento."

.

.

.

Mirando a la nada, apretando la mandíbula para dejar de sollozar y limpiándose en vano las lágrimas, pues más y más vuelven a caer, Sakura Haruno se abraza a sí misma mientras siente el peso del mundo asfixiándola.

Ha quedado en un estado catatónico, presa de la confusión y el sabor amargo del fracaso. De verdad lo intentó, bajo la brillante noche sin estrellas declaró sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sasuke, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Probablemente la distancia que los separaba no superaba los tres metros, sin embargo, el solo poder ver su ancha espalda le dio la sensación de estar distanciados por un enorme océano.

¿Qué es lo que siente por Sasuke Uchiha en este instante?

No le enorgullece pero al principio sentía una atracción superficial por el muchacho. Adoración por sus cabellos y ojos negros oscuros como las alas de un cuervo. Sus sentimientos posteriormente evolucionaron, está segura, fruto de todos los momentos tan íntimos que compartieron. Misiones, cenas en el entrañable Ichiraku Ramen, momentos de vida o muerte donde se salvaron la vida mutuamente. Vio entonces a un joven diferente, ya no alguien elevado sobre un pedestal y con cuna de oro, sino a una persona con vacío en su interior y con mucho, mucho dolor.

Le llamó "amor" a estos sentimientos al pedir entre sollozos que no se marchara, su corazón se oprimió a niveles imposibles mientras dejaba fluir lo que ella podría ofrecerle y nadie más, el lugar tan importante que ocupa él en su vida. Rogó por clemencia para el bienestar de ambos.

En estos instantes una parte de sí misma reniega sobre lo dicho la noche anterior, la decepción y la amargura le gritan al oído que no sea ingenua y huya lejos de esa persona pues no le importó en lo más mínimo dejarla tirada sobre una fría banca. Que no es posible amar a una persona que nunca ha dado pruebas de correspondencia verdadera. Cierra sus manos en puños sumergida en la guerra entre la fe y el despecho. Ciertamente es normal que no entienda lo que siente, solo es una mujercita de trece años llena de melancolía y dolor porque su amado se ha marchado.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo he vuelto a publicar amixes, no recuerdo cuándo ni por qué lo había borrado así que aquí está. Las oraciones en comillas son parte de la canción Te necesito de Amaral, canción en la cuál estará muy basado este shortfic. Espero terminar de reeditar antes de regresar a la escuela c:


	2. Ángel negro

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo.

* * *

"Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro,

que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa.

Volveré para adorarle,

le daría hasta mi alma

si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba".

**.**

**.**

**.**

No necesita que la Hokage o Naruto mismo se lo digan a la cara, lo sabe, nuevamente ha sido infructuoso hallar rastro alguno de Sasuke Uchiha. La desesperación la embarga mientras se pregunta cuántos kilómetros de distancia hay entre Konoha y donde sea que esté él como para no poder seguirle ni por los pelos el rastro.

Cuanto desea romper esa distancia.

Esconde su rostro en la almohada que aferra contra sí, buscando ahogar sus sollozos. No le mintió en absoluto a Sasuke, si él se iba, la soledad la envolvería. La noche se cierne sobre Konoha, revelando un manto negro con millones de estrellas tintineando, sin opacar a la redonda Luna. Echa un vistazo por su ventana, arrugando los labios al admirar las luces encendidas en los hogares y locales de la aldea, es egoísta pero piensa por un instante que nada debería ser tan bonito mientras ella está muriéndose por dentro.

Después de todo, esta noche no apunta a nada diferente, será inacabable como las anteriores.

A poca distancia de ella, está abierto un libro de ocultismo que tomó de la biblioteca de la quinta, justo en la página veintitrés. "Ángel negro" con letras góticas y centradas, es el título del segundo capítulo.

Sin rastro alguno de cordura, intentó hallar un método alternativo para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, de esta forma se encontró pensando en pactos con criaturas mágicas. Por las calles de Konoha ya había escuchado historias acerca de hombres que vendiendo el alma, obtuvieron riquezas, el amor y poder. ¿Por qué ella no podría hacerlo, desprendiéndose de cualquier escepticismo?

Siendo así, tomó aquel libro sin autorización y se lo llevó a casa. En su habitación lo hojeó ansiosa, pues carecía de índice, con cierto objetivo en mente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando leyó "Ángel negro".

Dar el alma a cambio del más grande anhelo.

Conforme fue avanzando en su lectura, las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que era su plan. Soltó el libro como si le quemara aquel papel amarillento y lloró con amargura, olvidando por completo que sus padres están escuchándola en la habitación contigua sin saber qué hacer. Por fortuna, Morfeo se apiada de ella y se queda dormida presa del cansancio cuando vuelve a hacerse un ovillo en la cama.

Mebuki pone una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo cuando se da cuenta que los suspiros y lamentos se han detenido, Kizashi asiente y ambos van hacia la habitación de su hija. Sigilosamente la arropan con una manta de lana, dedicándole a Sakura una mirada cargada de tristeza y frustración. Ya no pueden aliviar su dolor como hacía tanto tiempo, cuando era fácil curar sus raspones en las rodillas o sus resfriados.

Por fortuna no se dan cuenta del libro a la orilla de la cama abierto en la página veintitrés. Veintitrés, como el día de julio en que nació Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura-14 años


	3. Fría esperanza

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo

* * *

"Te necesito como a la luz del sol, en este invierno frio.

Pa' darme tu calor."

.

.

.

Konoha se ha cubierto de nieve, la cual le da un halo de paz e inocencia. Sakura se encuentra en la misma banca donde Sasuke la abandonó, sabe que es un acto masoquista pero eso ha dejado de importarle desde hace largo tiempo, el lugar se ha convertido ya en su tormentoso refugio. Su mirada es seria mientras observa a los árboles cubiertos de nieve a su alrededor y las finas capas de nieve en el suelo, sonríe al venírsele a la mente que la navidad está cerca.

Una fría corriente de aire la toma por sorpresa, alborotándole los largos mechones rosados, un poco irritada deja escapar un quejido. Es ninja médico y aun así en plena nevisca está en el exterior, seguro todos esos pacientes a los que ha regañado por no cuidarse estarían mirándola con reproche. Probablemente Naruto disfrutaría jugar con la nieve sin importarle el catarro al día siguiente, a comparación de Sasuke, quien indiferente se apoyaría contra un árbol y la miraría altivo, diciéndole con su voz parca que quite su trasero de la banca sino se resfriará.

El equipo siete. Se abraza a sí misma al recordar aquellos tiempos cuando todo parecía ir bien, aparentemente Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y ella eran más cercanos que nunca y los peores problemas tenían pronta solución. Aprieta los labios al negar con la cabeza, por supuesto que esa era una fachada bien hecha, construida sobre los sentimientos de soledad, odio y envidia de todo el equipo. Donde sus ojos verdes no podían mirar, había un monstruo alimentándose de todas esas emociones negativas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que detonara a causa del exceso.

Su mundo no era tan rosa después de todo.

No ha visto al Sol en los últimos días, piensa en eso cuando una nueva corriente atraviesa su cuerpo y la hace estremecer. Y tanto que adora al astro rey… Tampoco es como que el frío de aquella temporada del año no tenga comparación, si es sincera, las miradas de Sasuke y su dolorosa ausencia han llegado más lejos. Helándole el corazón.

Tan metida está en sus reminiscencias, que no se da por enterada de los apacibles pasos de Kakashi al acercarse a su lugar ni repara en la mirada cargada de compasión que le dedica al tomar asiento a su lado. Solloza sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, finalmente se ha secado y no hay más gotas cálidas y saladas que resbalen por sus mejillas. Kakashi con voz afable le recuerda que se resfriará si continúa sentida allí, invitándola a ir a un lugar con comida caliente. Se contiene de saltar en su lugar por la sorpresa de verlo junto a ella, limitándose a rechazar su propuesta negando con la cabeza. Luego de algunos minutos de incómodo silencio, Sakura recarga su cabeza contra el hombro de su maestro, alzando sus ojos verdes hacia el cielo.

Los copos de nieve siguen cayendo, uno a uno, a la vez que el ninja copia se queda en blanco. Dejando de lado la dura coraza que construyó desde que era un niño, pasa la yema de sus dedos enguantados sobre los cabellos de Sakura, volviendo a insistir con la idea de irse de allí porque sabe que duele. La joven enarca una ceja y lo mira a los ojos, trayendo a colación que él también pasa mucho tiempo en un lugar que trae dolor.

—Pero no lo hago con temperatura bajo cero, Sakura, y a diferencia mía, a quien anhelas no está muerto.

Entonces, solo entonces, Sakura tiene la sensación de que Sasuke está frente a ella. Con porte recto y orgulloso, cruzado de brazos y observándola con sus ojos oscuros. Y es verdad, mientras Kakashi se lamenta en silencio por personas que han dejado este mundo, él está vivo en algún rincón del mundo. Todavía hay oportunidad para traerlo a casa sano y salvo.

—Lamento lo que dije antes, Kakashi-sensei, creo que estaría bien ir por un poco de estofado.

* * *

Sakura-15 años


	4. Condenados

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo

* * *

"¿Cómo quieres que te olvide, si tu nombre está en el aire y sopla entre mis recuerdos?

Sí ya sé que no eres libre

sí ya sé que yo no debo retenerte en mi memoria"

.

.

.

Son ya considerados tiempos pasados aquella época de incertidumbre y dolor. Su verde mirada tuvo que mirar como Sasuke se hundía más en sus resentimientos, vio sus manos blancas manchadas de sangre, las cuales no dudarían en reclamar más. No le interesaba en absoluto sobre quien tuviera que pasar, él debía vengar todo el daño que le habían hecho en pos de la paz que nunca gozó.

Mismas manos que no titubearon en intentar asesinarla para quitarla del camino. El quedarse sin aire fue lo de menos al ver por sus propios ojos, y no lo que decía el libro Bingo, que Sasuke había perdido la cordura. Pareciera un sueño, sin embargo, con todo lo ocurrido con Kaguya y su combate en el Valle del Fin, él se rindió y reparó en lo nefastas que habían sido sus acciones.

Entonces sus dedos chocaron contra su frente y le sonrió, ya no con soberbia o en un intento de convencer que todo está bien, sino con una expresión tranquila. El _gracias _que salió de sus labios, a diferencia de aquel trágico cuando eran unos niños, la llenó de calidez. Se suele agradecer por acciones significativas en nuestras vidas, cuando las acciones del prójimo nos han levantado y ayudado a seguir adelante. Misma palabra con un matiz diferente porque la primera vez daban sentencia a una despedida.

—Volveré pronto.

En esta ocasión no. Sasuke abrió la posibilidad de un futuro para ellos. Solo que parece ser que aquello ha quedado como una fantasía infantil. Sasuke emprendió camino hacia la redención desde hace dos años y no parece que vaya a volver en mucho tiempo.

Hay futuro, pero probablemente lejos de ella.

La brisa veraniega le pasa frente a las mejillas y estornuda contra su antebrazo, apenas un suave gemido sale de sus labios. Entonces repentinamente sus oídos captan como una serie de pasos se acercan a donde está y personas murmuran con palabras filosas.

—Solo de pasar frente a ese lugar maldito, no puedo evitar pensar que eso no justifica como el Sexto perdonó como si nada las acciones de ese Uchiha.

—Su hermano fue un genocida contra su propia carne y a través del tiempo ese clan nos demostró su falta de entereza. Como sea, es mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo.

Ojos verdes miran de soslayo al par de shinobis que pasan frente a ella, ignorando totalmente su presencia sobre la reconstruida banca, los cuales se llenan de lágrimas e ira, mucha ira. Es que no importa cuánto intente enfocar sus pensamientos en otros asuntos, ya sea en su trabajo en el hospital, las misiones, sus padres y amigos, el nombre de Sasuke siempre es traído hacia ella a través de las habladurías de la gente. Su nombre flota en el aire y sopla entre sus memorias.

Sakura codicia. Sakura por más que esté contenta del camino de redención de su viejo compañero, su pecho se oprime solo de pensar en los peligros a los que se enfrenta constantemente, el hambre, el frío, el insoportable calor… ¿y quién sabe? También la soledad. Sin embargo, esa llamada redención explica que Sasuke no es libre, está atado a sus remordimientos y por ello viaja por el mundo conociendo alrededor y a sí mismo. No hay lugar para sus ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y verlo a los ojos.

Vive dentro de ella y eso no cambiará en mucho tiempo. Qué doloroso es solo poder codiciar.

* * *

Sakura-19 años.


	5. De alcohol y determinación

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo

* * *

"Así es como yo contemplo

Mi tormento,

qué tormenta

Así es como yo te quiero"

.

.

.

En los últimos años no ha parado de recibir comentarios en contra de su amor por Sasuke. Probablemente algunos tengan razón, es bastante obvio que no existe certeza alguna de que él vaya a regresar por ella, es un alma errante y su lugar jamás estará sobre las piedras de Konoha. Sin embargo, algunas palabras rozan en la crueldad, nombrando a Sasuke como si fuera el peor pecador que haya existido en la Tierra.

—Oh, una chica tan bonita como tú pegada a un asqueroso criminal como ese, ¿cómo es posible? —Le dijo alguna vez una anciana, quien había acudido a ella para revisar su presión.

Se forzó a sonreír y continuar anotando datos sobre su peso, altura y presión arterial, no era la primera ni la última persona que alguna vez arremetería contra su amado.

—No lo sé, así es la vida.

No es de hierro como para que los comentarios no le afecten, como todo ser humano, se cuestiona en ocasiones si está haciendo lo correcto. Sus pensamientos evocan imágenes donde Hinata está apretujada entre los brazos cariñosos de Naruto, a Ino coqueteando con Sai, a Temari y Shikamaru ruborizados sin querer admitir del todo el cariño que existe del uno al otro. A su vez, recuerda todos esos momentos complicados que ha vivido con Sasuke, abundantes de drama y lágrimas. Ella siendo un libro abierto y él permaneciendo hermético, trazando una frontera bien definida entre ellos.

¿Cuántas veces no rozaron la muerte estando juntos?

Una noche se atavía con su mejor vestido, de tirantes y suelto de la falda, pinta sus labios de rojo y se arregla el cabello, decidida a no quedarse atormentada bajo las sábanas. Resuenan sus zapatos de tacón bajo cuando ingresa a un bar, enmudeciendo por un par de segundos toda actividad dentro del lugar, directa hacia la barra.

—Una margarita. —espetó al cantinero, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El primero que intenta ligar con ella es rechazado en un instante, el siguiente corre con más suerte y logra sonsacarle una risita, pero no es suficiente. El último, ya con unas copas encima, le parece atractivo y decide mostrarse más amistosa, ¿y por qué no? Más coqueta. _No le debe fidelidad a nadie._

—No sé si me recuerdes pero, estuvimos en la misma división durante la cuarta guerra.

Parpadea perpleja. Ese rostro marfileño y de cabellos negros no le suena de ninguna parte.

—Oh vamos, yo cuidaba tu espalda mientras curabas a los demás. —Intenta de nuevo, cruzando levemente su espacio personal. —Te veías muy hermosa haciendo tu trabajo.

Sakura le guiña el ojo y se recorre hacia un lado, totalmente abierta al acercamiento. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, ni exactamente de qué han estado hablado, pero más pronto que tarde está en el callejón oscuro junto al bar, siendo besada intensamente por un hombre del que apenas recuerda su nombre.

—¿Puedo? —Él pregunta mientras una de sus manos se desliza bajo su falda.

Entonces siente que la gravedad hace su trabajo y ha caído de golpe contra el suelo más rocoso que existe. ¿Por qué? Porque duele, su cabeza le recuerda el esmero con el que ha guardado su virginidad todos estos años, que es la primera vez que se está besando con un desconocido, el cual comparte bastantes rasgos con Sasuke.

Siempre él, clavándose en su pecho como una espina.

—¿Entonces no? —presiona impaciente el sujeto, apretando el agarre contra su cintura.

—No… —susurra insegura y con los ojos llorosos. —Suéltame ya.

Si él hace intento de continuar asiéndola o incluso se ha cabreado, no lo sabe, simplemente se libra de éste haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana y corre hacia, donde más o menos recuerda, está su departamento.

¿Por qué su amor por Sasuke tiene que ser tan tormentoso?

Cae de rodillas a una cuadra de su edificio y gime irritada, tanto por el dolor de los raspones como por la frustración. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mas no se permite sollozar, con el dorso de la mano las limpia y sonríe temblorosamente, levantándose para retomar su camino.

—Si no vuelves Sasuke Uchiha, no me importa, yo te voy a alcanzar, no dejaré que me vuelvas a dar la espalda. —murmura hacia sí misma, mirando al cielo estrellado. —Ya sea para que me digas que sí o en definitiva, me digas que no.

* * *

Sakura: 20 años.


	6. Confrontación: Parte I

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo

* * *

_"Te necesito_

_como a la luz del Sol_

_tus ojos el abismo _

_donde muere mi razón"_

.

.

.

Él regresó a la aldea un inesperado día de otoño.

En su trayecto al hospital una serie de murmullos y cuchicheos, más que de costumbre, la acompañaron. Agudizó el oído pero no logró conseguir algo verdaderamente útil, pues en cuanto la gente notaba que ella estaba cerca, cerraban sus bocas. No fue hasta que una indiscreta enfermera exclamó el nombre de Sasuke que su mente reaccionó en un santiamén y con todo y bata blanca corrió hacia la torre del Hokage.

Allí estaba él saliendo del edificio. Su único ojo visible se enfocó en su temblorosa silueta para dar la sensación de que la estaba leyendo.

—Sakura. —murmuró.

No lloró. Con lentitud eliminó la distancia entre los dos y le rodeó con sus brazos, que apenas cubrían la hercúlea figura, sin dejar de susurrar cariñosos "Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun". Sasuke posó su mano sobre su rosada cabellera y permanecieron en esa posición por minutos que bien pudieron haber sido horas.

—Sí, estoy en casa.

Todas aquellas palabras que ella a lo largo de los meses hubo hilado, con tal de exigir una respuesta definitiva para su titubeante corazón, se esfumaron, junto a sus invenciones acerca de qué haría en cuanto lo volviera a ver. Después de la bienvenida, transcurrió el tiempo sin mayores novedades, quizá la más relevante fue que en su pequeño comedor del departamento ya no comía solo ella, sino también él.

Sasuke no tenía a dónde ir y ella como toda una devota, ofreció su hogar.

El Uchiha en el sofá y Sakura en la cama, además de la gran cantidad de horas de trabajo que los absorbía a ambos, dieron como consecuencia que solo por contados momentos pudieran verse para decir algo más que un "buenos días, adiós". Sasuke no tardó en conseguir un lugar propio y las fronteras volvieron a levantarse, reavivando con suma fuerza sus ganas de luchar.

La vergüenza y el miedo al rechazo la doblegaron, sin embargo, hoy sus ojos verdes, al mirar la luz lunar colarse por la ventana de su despacho, han decidido dejar de huir. Regresa por unos instantes a su etapa infantil al arreglarse el cabello una y otra vez, mientras recorre las calles de la aldea rumbo al departamento de su ex compañero de equipo, ciertamente lo menos que podría interesar es si luce bonita.

Desafortunadamente lo único que encuentra al llegar es el vacío.

Sin ánimos de ceder ante los lamentos, regresa sobre sus pies y acelera el paso sin interesarle en lo más mínimo cómo el sonido de sus tacones retumba por cada pared de Konoha, sus pensamientos solo pueden enfocar un rostro y un lugar. Su intuición siempre ha sido alabada por gran parte de la comunidad ninja, casi considerándola como un sexto sentido innato en ella, y en esta ocasión no ha fallado. Cruzando la salida a un ritmo lento pero seguro, y bañado luz lunar, la silueta oscura de Sasuke poco a poco desaparece de su vista.

—¡Sasuke!

El último miembro de una dinastía ya extinta, vira su rostro en cámara lenta hacia atrás, deteniendo su caminar elegantemente. Demasiado orgulloso para siquiera inquirir algo, ella toma una bocanada de aire para después escapar un furioso reproche.

—No puedes pretender dejarme sola sin decirme una mísera palabra. ¡Dime si te importo o no de una maldita vez!


	7. Confrontación: Parte II

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo

* * *

El frío empieza a calarle los huesos y no parece ser que vaya a recibir una respuesta pronto.

Sasuke termina de girarse sin mostrar alguna alteración en sus facciones. Se asemeja más a una estatua en movimiento, de esas que son hechas con mucho mimo y detalle por un escultor experimentado.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke! No estás obligado a quedarte conmigo, por supuesto que no, solo necesito saber qué he sido para ti todos estos años. ¡Te estabas yendo sin siquiera haberte despedido! Yo… —Cesa de hablar en cuanto aquel ojo negro como la noche se clava en su verdosa mirada y acto seguido él camina hacia donde está ella parada.—Yo… —Lo intenta de nuevo sin lograr un resultado diferente.

Él se detiene a un par de metros de distancia, por lo que son perfectamente capaces de escuchar sus respiraciones. La del Uchiha es acompasada, la de Haruno jadeante.

—Quería evitar precisamente esto. Despedirnos nunca ha sido fácil.

El ardor en los ojos la obliga a humillar la mirada.

—¿Qué más podría pasar? No creo que vuelvas a dejarme inconsciente ni que me pegues en la frente mientras haces un juramento. ¿O sí?

Más pronto que tarde se muerde la lengua con fuerza ante lo crueles que han sonado sus palabras. El temor aumenta gradualmente conforme pasan los segundos y el desconocimiento acerca de qué rondará por la cabeza de aquel hombre hace mella en cada recoveco de sus pensamientos, solo espera que las lágrimas continúen permaneciendo en sus ojos.

—Le pedí a Naruto que te entregara una carta mañana, Sakura, y-

—¿Y eso de qué me serviría?

—Mírame a la cara.

Niega con la cabeza tercamente.

—Mírame o no tenemos más que decir.

El agua salada se desliza por sus mejillas mientras obedece finalmente. Ha llegado la hora de desentrañar un enigma latente y sobre todo, lacerante.

—Estás viendo a una persona que asesinó a más personas de las que podrías contar con los dedos, que te hizo daño a ti y a las personas que amas en Konoha. —Su cerebro exige que lo interrumpa para decirle que aquello forma parte de tiempos terribles y pasados, mas es capaz de contenerse y dejarlo proseguir. —Mis sentimientos no deben estar en primer plano, ¿cierto?

—Has viajado por años en busca de redención. ¿Acaso no la has hallado?

—Sí y por ello mi trabajo está fuera de este lugar. —Más que frustrada hipa y se limpia las lágrimas violentamente. —Saku-

—Ya entendí, está bien, nunca voy a dejar de pedir que nada te haga daño durante tus viajes. Te quiero y siempre vas a tener a alguien dispuesta a apoyarte, lo desees o no. También Naruto haría lo mismo.

Luego de sus temblorosas palabras, se impone un silencio incómodo, el cual se prolonga por algunos segundos. Ha llegado al límite del hartazgo y en sus labios florece una sonrisa afectada mientras se abalanza hacia él para envolverlo en un firme abrazo.

—A cualquier otra persona que hubiera atravesado mi espacio personal sin permiso la habría alejado.—espeta, rehuyendo su oscura mirada de la impresionada de ella. —Hn.

—Oh…

—No vuelvas a insinuar que no me importas. Tanto el idiota como tú son importantes para mí y mi misión ahora es proteger el mundo. Se realista y considera que no tendrás conmigo un marido el cual llegue a casa para comer y jugar con los niños, que pueda llevarte de la mano en cualquier lugar y toda esa clase de detalles que hacen los matrimonios.

Matrimonio. Las mejillas de ambos enrojecen casi con violencia mientras ella deshace su abrazo al alejarse unos cuantos pasos de él.

—No tienes por qué estar solo.

—Sak-

—Esta vez no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Déjame ir contigo…

El suspiro resignado que deja escapar Sasuke no es más que su oportunidad para ser y hacerlo feliz.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

—Eres tan terca, Sakura... solo no tardes demasiado en preparar tus cosas.


	8. Epílogo: Consolidación

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La melancolía del cerezo

* * *

"Cada día, pongo alcatraces en la mesa

y me visto de rosas para tu llegada,

pero hoy la golondrina me ha dicho

que no hay más barcos en el puerto,

que los días se fueron pintados de azul

y que por cierto, marinero,

te has ido con ellos".

**Guirá Dxi/Irma Pineda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si no fuera por la frente ancha y la forma de los ojos, Sakura diría que Sasuke de alguna manera logró tener un hijo por medio de mitosis*.

En alguna ocasión, Sasuke le enseñó un retrato de su familia mientras le contaba sobre ellos y al fijar sus ojos en él, quedó impresionada de la belleza y porte que emanaban los Uchiha. Así que cuando nació su hija, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos rostros y sonreír, porque a través de aquella nueva florecilla ellos seguían viviendo.

Ser madre fue un cambio total tanto para él como para ella. Habían estado viajando con su mutua compañía durante tres meses, solo preocupándose en tener algo que comer o un lugar donde dormir, cuando su cercanía los condujo a besarse y unos cuantos meses después, con la sensación de que no era suficiente para ellos, unir sus cuerpos. Ella se encargó de preparar medicamentos anticonceptivos pero nada de eso funcionó y una mañana no se despegó de un bote para vomitar, la regla se atrasó y no podía parar de tener antojos y ganas de llorar.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Ajam.

—Estoy embarazada.

Sasuke no contestó por un largo rato. Recuerda con algo de gracia como sus ojos se ampliaron y sus labios formaron una línea recta, aunque en aquel momento se sintió rechazada y herida.

—Yo, ¿seré padre? —susurró, más para sí que para ella.

—Mira, sé que no es el momento más idóneo para que tengamos a un bebé, así que hay dos opciones. Volvemos a la aldea o… aborto. —dijo Sakura, con una expresión angustiosa en su rostro de tan solo pensar en aquella posibilidad. De manera inconsciente se llevó una mano hacia su vientre. —Tan solo tenemos veinte años, no entiendo como Naruto y los demás se casaron-

—Sakura, ¿quieres tenerlo?

Parecía que sus ojos oscuros la atravesaban con su intensidad, temía contestar equivocadamente, de hecho, elegir mal. Traer una vida al mundo no era cosa sencilla y para empezar, ni siquiera estaban casados. Había mentido, por supuesto que contraer matrimonio con Sasuke le parecía perfecto fuera en la edad que fuese, siempre lo había deseado, sin embargo, no podía decidir por él y sobre todo, la maternidad era un rubro muy diferente.

Aun con todas esas contras, un agradable calor en su pecho aparecía cuando se imaginaba sosteniendo a un bebé, _a su bebé._

—Ow, Sasuke-kun. —gimió y lo rodeó con sus brazos, comenzando a sollozar. —Sí quiero, sí quiero, es nuestro hijo después de todo.

Lo soltó para luego tomar sus mejillas y mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba saber qué pensaba él, la sensación de abandono la sobrecogía. Entonces notó que las facciones de Sasuke conducían al desconcierto y al miedo. No recordaba verlo así desde hacía muchos años.

—¿Qué pasa?

Y comprendió. Él posó su mano sobre su estómago y negó con la cabeza dos veces.

—No tienes nada que temer. Existe un nuevo futuro para todos y no tiene por qué heredar todas esas cargas pasadas. Serás un buen padre.

La besó en la frente y ambos por el resto del día la pasaron con normalidad, como si nunca hubiese dicho nada, solo que al despertar al día siguiente se encontró con una nota y el _futon _vacío_. _Allí le pedía tiempo y si le necesitaba, estaría en la aldea vecina. Cuando regresó, un día y medio después, le anunció que seguirían viajando pero con menos vigor.

Sutil y extraña manera de decirle que lo había aceptado.

Por fortuna el embarazo se desarrolló en absoluta calma, Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a sonreír y acariciar su vientre, entusiasmado y preocupado porque pronto ya no sería el último Uchiha en el mundo. En un pueblo contrajeron matrimonio con un rito tradicional, eliminando cualquier problema burocrático que pudieran tener. Planearon regresar a principios de abril a Konoha para tener al bebé, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno desea y el parto se adelantó una semana. Tuvo que parir en una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru en medio de olores extraños y la desconfianza hacia los que fueron compañeros de Sasuke en esa etapa oscura. Lloró, gritó y sufrió como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida, pero todo valió la pena y se rio con auténtica alegría cuando vio a Karin sosteniendo a Sarada con ternura.

—Oh, es una linda niña, idéntica a su padre.

—¡Una mini-Sasuke, qué divertido! —gritó desde algún lado de la guarida Suigetsu.

Durante un año Sasuke se permitió vivir con ellas en Konoha, periodo en el que vieron a Hinata, Ino y Temari darle compañeros de generación a Sarada; fue bastante cómico el instante en que Kakashi los recibió en la entrada de la aldea.

—¿Acaso todos ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para embarazarse al mismo tiempo?

Solo que un día él tuvo que partir y con resignación aceptó que no podía acompañarlo, ahora no solo eran ellos, sino también tenían una hija a la cual proteger. Los peligros siempre acompañarían a Sasuke, así que la soledad era el único camino para mantener al mundo y a su familia en absoluta paz. No lloró, reunió la fuerza para abrazarlo, prepararle un buen almuerzo y desearle suerte.

—Que el viento siempre sople a tu favor. —murmuró. Haber leído aquel poema donde un marinero deja a su amada en tierra la había dejado un poco sensible. —Te amo.

Se dio la vuelta y alzó su mano con el almuerzo en mano, ondeándolo en forma de despedida. A veces odiaba su forma de ser, tan reservada y parca, pero antes de poder quejarse llegó a sus oídos su aterciopelada voz.

—Las quiero, cuídala mucho, por favor. No sé qué haría si volviera a perder a la gente que amo.

En su primera partida, su ausencia le insertó una espina en el corazón, que dolía horrores y la encerró en un bucle de remordimientos. En la segunda, se vio presa de la preocupación, la sensación de ser innecesaria y una persona estúpidamente dependiente de alguien que no la amaba, pero se negaba a abandonar porque le dio resquicios de un futuro. Ahora ya siendo madre y esposa, lo único que le embarga es la soledad y la incertidumbre, porque no ha cambiado que todas las noches le pida a quien sea que esté allá arriba, que jamás le digan que Sasuke ha muerto en combate.

Ciertamente no puede arrepentirse de todo lo que ha vivido, no cuando Sarada llega de un día de academia y la abraza con fuerza, contándole todo lo que hizo en el día. Ve en su rostro rechoncho el amor de ambos, el porvenir de una dinastía asesinada, de forma ruin y siniestra, y el del mundo que su esposo busca proteger.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Voy!

* * *

* Mitosis: Proceso de reproducción en las células que como resultado trae dos células hijas con la misma información que la madre.

**N/A: **Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este epílogo, la verdad ya tenía planeado escribirlo (pues el anterior me parece una basura) pero me dio sueño, flojera y me la he pasado procrastinando. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me emocionó darme cuenta que he mejorado y las emociones que se pueden sacar de nuestra OTP.

Si siguen Atemporal, va a estar algo largo el que postee la conti, ¿saben? Quiero hacer algo muuy digno y no he hallado suficientes ideas para hacerlo, pero de que tendrá final, lo tendrá.

¡Saludos!


End file.
